Godmodding
Godmodding is the ability to manipulate reality in a way that makes one a superpowerful being. It gives powers such as nigh-invulnerability, the ability to obscure personal details from others, and the ability to summon large amounts of powerful entities and items. However, godmodding's main draw is the power to block nearly any attack sent at you and retaliate in kind. There are godmodders across many universes, but the highest concentration of them is in Minecraft. The Psi-Godmodder developed the art of godmodding and later established the Godmodding Scale, a metaphorical scale to gauge the power of other godmodders that would follow. Other famous godmodders include UserZero and the Godmodder. Not to be confused with godmoding or the Godmoder. History Pre-DTG Godmodding developed on Earth as an undesirable technique in roleplaying where characters can block any attack thrown at them, with no supernatural connotations. The Godmodder used this technique during his roleplaying days. Meanwhile, in the universe of Minecraft, the being that would later be known as the Psi-Godmodder gathered a large amount of power using artifacts, split personalities, the Red Dragon, the Disc of Mojang, and the First Block. Using this, he ascended to a new level of power, becoming the first-ever godmodder. The Psi-Godmodder used his godmodding skills in order to establish dominion over his Minecraft world, with the hopes of spreading his influence across the entire universe. Due to resistance from the Ancestors, a fight broke out that became the Psi-Godmodding War. The Anti-Godmodders used their own brand of godmodding bestowed upon them by the Narrative, fighting back against the Psi-Godmodder and ultimately defeating him. After the Psi-Godmodder's defeat, many other beings, particularly Minecraftians, decided to follow the Psi-Godmodder's example and gain godmodding powers. Because of this sudden influx, a way to gauge the powers of godmodders was posthumously established - the Godmodding Ladder. The way godmodders gain power is by challenging and defeating higher-level godmodders in combat, as described in the "Godmodding Scale" section below. Over the months, armies of godmodders developed, vying for total power. Their mission was to drive out everyone else around them due to rage. In addition, the late Psi-Godmodder had a prophecy saying there would be a new Psi-Godmodder, taking the Ancestral Artifacts to gain power above the Godmodding Ladder. As time went on, the highest-level godmodder emerged from the ranks: UserZero, a psychopathic killer that developed a rivalry with the Godmodder. The Godmodder's powers developed because of his close connection to Team Mojang and his use of Minecraft's code to find the universe within. After the Great Halloween Hack of 2010, the Godmodder went on a steep ascent up the Godmodding Ladder, gaining power rapidly. UserZero soon developed the idea to turn godmodding into a job, making literal money off of ragequits and creating Godmodding Incorporated. Godmodders began to turn their power in Minecraft towards the real world as well, disguising their lives on Earth and gaining power above any normal human. DTG0 The rivalry between the Godmodder and UserZero came to a head as the two godmodders engaged in combat on the Zeroth Server. The Narrative intervened, sending players from another time to the fight, marking Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. The Godmodder, who was at Gamma Rank by the start of the battle, used the fight to try and climb up the remaining ranks, with the hopes of killing UserZero to secure the Omega Rank she possessed. Several godmodders appeared over the course of the battle, with the first Godmodder-caused death being Sans. With his demise, the Godmodder leveled up to Gamma+ Rank. As the war continued and closed, the Godmodder presumably killed UserZero, and used the source code of Minecraft to become the one and only Omega+ Rank godmodder. Using his power, the Godmodder wiped out all Minecraftian godmodders so no one could hope to challenge him, sending them all to Limbo. He also took over Godmodding Incorporated. The Godmodder used his newfound power to terrorize all of Minecraft, causing many players to ragequit. DTG1 Once the Godmodder attacked GenericCraft, the Narrative intervened a third time, marking Destroy the Godmodder. The players, like before, were given special counter-godmodding abilities to combat the Godmodder and put a stop to his rage-spreading. The war demonstrated the primary abilities of godmodders as described below, such as Terror Mobs, Curses, and Turrets, among many others. By the war's end, the Godmodder was kicked out of the universe, beaten. DTG2 After his previous defeat in GenericCraft, the Godmodder swore to use his godmodding powers to attack all of Minecraft simultaneously. He used his Earth influence to organize the Operation, an event that controlled every computer with a copy of Minecraft, locking it onto the Godmodder's own server, GodCraft, where they would stay and eternally ragequit. Once again, the Narrative intervened, marking Destroy the Godmodder 2. The biggest godmodding war in Fiction, its fighters were the Descendants, the spiritual descendants of the Ancestors, whose counter-godmodding was the strongest yet. The Godmodder used new godmodding techniques during the war, such as Mechs and the Trials, to try and gain the upper hand against the players. The players also learned more about godmodding and the Godmodder in general with the GameFAQs Guide to DTG2. As the war progressed, other entities with abilities similar to godmodding began to emerge. First Guardians were reality warpers tied to either the Green Sun or Red Sun. Operators were beings that could reach into the code of the universe and see it as more than a game. Beings of the Conflict could change the plot at will, influencing antagonists to create bad endings. Late into the war, the Psi-Godmodder's prophecy finally came true. The Godmodder gathered all the Ancestral Artifacts and attempted to unite their power with the Disc of Mojang, but Doc Scratch used the Disc to steal every Artifact for himself, becoming the next Psi-Godmodder and banishing the players to Limbo. While in Limbo, the Council of Nine let the players go by defeating the Limbo Gatekeeper. The resulting gateway outside to Limbo set free every godmodder contained there, led by UserZero. This Legion of Godmodders travelled to GodCraft with a plan to stop the Godmodder's final assault - using his most powerful weapons, he freed the Red Dragon and gained its powers. The Legion used the Incarnate's powers to summon the Chosen Few, stopping the Godmodder's assault. He persisted after death as Godmodder Soul, a physically unstoppable being whose flaw was his weak mental state. With the death of the Godmodder at the hands of the Operators, players, and Team Mojang, the only live godmodders are those who survived the Eclipse. Their current whereabouts, and the current fate of godmodding as a whole, is unknown. Godmodding Scale The Godmodding Scale, usually known as the Godmodding Ladder, is the power scale that all godmodders are judged on. Every godmodder, once they acquire their powers, starts off on the lowest level of the scale, and they can only rise up on the scale by challenging and beating other godmodders. With each level they rise, the godmodder gains more and more power, letting them master old abilities and gain new ones. The starting level is Alpha, which can only be reached through the use of a powerful reality artifact, and not through killing an Alpha. By killing an Alpha+, the Alpha will gain one rank and become an Alpha+ as well. The original Alpha+ godmodder will either respawn or be sent to Limbo, depending on the circumstances, but will not lose their rank. Because of unfairness, a godmodder will only level up by beating a godmodder one rank above them, making the actual process of getting lots of power arduous and challenging. The Godmodding Scale is as follows: * Alpha * Alpha+ * Beta * Beta+ * Gamma * Gamma+ * Delta * Delta+ * Omega * Omega+ UserZero used to be the only Omega+ Godmodder in existence until the Godmodder challenged her and usurped her rank. The Godmodder then killed every other godmodder in Minecraft, sending them all to Limbo, so he could establish a monopoly on the godmodding industry. There is another hidden rank to the Godmodding Scale that surpasses even Omega+: the Psi rank. Only two beings have ever made it to the Psi rank: the original Psi-Godmodder and Doc Scratch. The Psi-Godmodder started godmodding and the Psi-Godmodding War. At the end of his life, he issued a prophecy that said, one day, a being would gather up the Ancestral Artifacts and become the next Psi-Godmodder. In Act 4, Doc Scratch fulfilled this prophecy, taking the Ancestral Artifacts, Disc of Mojang, and the FEZ to ascend. Notable Godmodding Powers The HP/Defense Gap The HP/Defense Gap is the defining characteristic of godmodders on the battlefield. All godmodders tend to have very low HP in relation to actual entities, such as 150, 100, 50, or even 1. In addition, godmodders can never heal themselves except in very strenuous circumstances, such as a final battle. Even then, they will be completely vulnerable while doing so and must be protected by a boss. To massively compensate for this, godmodders have the highest defense ability any being in Fiction can possibly have without being outright invulnerable. Godmodders can block, evade, deflect, shrug off, or outright ignore/disrespect nearly any attack thrown at them with a proper rebuttal. Only attacks with high Rule of Cool or Rule of Funny amounts, or very creative attacks, can have a chance to damage a godmodder. This chance is pretty high with low-level godmodders (who are only able to block certain attacks) but increases exponentially with higher-level ones. If a godmodder is damaged by an attack, it will only deal very little damage. The typical range is from 1-3, though some attacks can deal higher damage, such as the 5 damage dealt to an actual mod IP-banning the Godmodder and the 10 damage dealt to the Godmodder by citricsquid. If a godmodder has a fairly high level but very low HP (such as 1), they will be impossible to attack unless they can be pinned down first, which can make for a bad time. In the endgame of a battle with a high-level godmodder, they will be outright impossible to attack through normal means. They can only be damaged by heading through and successfully defeating certain challenges known as Trials. Curses See here for the main article. Curses are intangible powers highly prevalent in the Destroy the Godmodder series. Throughout Destroy the Godmodder and Destroy the Godmodder 2, they were seen as concepts used in godmodding that project negative effects onto the Battlefield, affecting the Anti-Godmodders and their entities. Typical examples include the Curse of Repetitiveness, Curse of Entities, and Curse of Charging. Curses don't qualify as entities because they're abstract, and as such, can't be destroyed directly. The Curses of low-level godmodders can be, but only through suitably abstract methods. Following DTG2, however, the definition was expanded massively. Curses are now seen as abstract symbols that command an entire concept, with godmodding being only one use of their power. Other Curses include the Aspects of Homestuck and the symbols on Bill Cipher's Zodiac. Some beings, such as the Order, are named after a Curse, and they have complete mastery over their respective symbol. It is seemingly possible to obtain the Curses of such entities and use them yourself. Console Mastery Console Mastery is a godmodder's ability to use admin-level commands on any server he goes on despite not being actual staff on the server. Because of this power, godmodders are also immune to any commands that a normal player might try to use, such as /kill or /ban. However, if an actual moderator or admin does this, it will work and successfully deal damage. High-level godmodders will typically use an Outside Administration hack to rejoin the server in such an event, or log back on with an alt. Because of Console Mastery and their own reality-warping powers, godmodders have the power to do whatever they want while in Minecraft, such as flying, teleporting, summoning any item or entity they want, and even doing things that shouldn't be possible in the normal game. If a godmodder actually becomes staff on a server through the application process, they become a literal god with the power to reshape the environment at will, fully heal themself, and instantly kill any entity on the field. The only way this change can be reverted is if the players convince the staff of the server to demote the godmodder, a process the godmodder can't stop. Altgeddon Altgeddon is a godmodder's ability to have a massive number of alternate accounts that they can log onto at any time if their main account is disabled somehow. High-level godmodders typically utilize the power, although some low-level godmodders can. Altgeddon is typically used to counter any attacks meant to ban a godmodder or send a virus to his account - they can always switch to another. Computergeddon Computergeddon is a godmodder's ability to have a massive number of alternate computers that are running at all times. It is mastered only by the Godmodder, who has an infinite amount of computers he hides in his basement. Computergeddon is used typically used to counter any attacks meant to hack or put a virus in a godmodder's computer - they can always switch to another. Computergeddon is also useful because the raw power of so many computers means a godmodder can always make sure the server they go is capable of handing the levels of destruction a godmodding battle entails. The Veil The Veil is a godmodder's ability to obscure details about their personal life. Only high-level godmodders can master the ability, although there can be some details that will slip through the cracks, such as their first name or what their house looks like. However, players will never be able to find out where a godmodder lives, their appearance, their family history, their occupation, or any other such details about their normal life outside of a fight. This makes it so players can never target the real godmodder behind the computer screen or try to call a SWAT team on their house, for example. The Veil can also affect people in real life, as shown in the post-credits scene of Act 5. People trying to make a news report on the destruction of the Godmodder's house are suddenly unable to remember where they're reporting from and what they're reporting, going in a crazed frenzy. The OP Scale The OP Scale is another intangible concept a godmodder has access to. OP Scales are used to gauge the power of beings, attacks, charges, and entities. If something actually hits without incident, the OP Scale will simply gauge its power level and move on. However, if something is so overpowered that its OP level exceeds the OP Scale's maximum OP Scale, the OP Scale rolls back over to 0 and directly interferes with the object, causing it to have a power level of 0 and fail. The highest-level godmodders will always be just below the OP Scale's maximum so they are never in danger of rolling over to 0. Brainwashing Brainwashing is a godmodder's ability to take control of Anti-Godmodder or Neutral entities and resummon them onto his side to fight for him. Any godmodder can do this, but only low-level entities can be successfully brainwashed; this typically means only instant summons. If an entity is actually charged, the chances of it being brainwashed exponentially drop. However, if a godmodder usually only tends to brainwash entities if he's lacking in entities himself. If he already has a field full of Pro-Godmodder entities, he might let instant summons slide. Grammar Nazism Grammar Nazism is a godmodder's tendency to instantly ignore any attack that misspells the godmodder's name. For example, if an attack meant to target the Godmodder is instead targeting "the godmoder" or "the gomdodder", the attack won't even be sent to the Godmodder at all. In the former case, it will actually hit the Godmoder, who will get angered that he's in the fight. On a similar note, if someone says "I throw a TARDIS at him" or "at the hacker", the attack will also fail. Lastly, if a godmodder's appearance changes in a way that their name is also changed (such as the Squidmodder, Girlmodder, and Weaselmodder), any attacks sent to "the godmodder" will fail, and will only work if they are actually sent to the name in question. Terror Mobs See here for the main article. Terror Mobs are powerful Minecraft mobs that are larger than normal and have an alternate color scheme. They are commonly summoned by godmodders as bosses, and are always summoned in waves, with typically a higher amount of Terror Mobs being summoned each wave. Multiple versions of a Terror Mob can be summoned in successive waves, and each new model will have more power. Mechs See here for the main article. Mechs are upgraded versions of Terror Mobs used only by the Godmodder in Destroy the Godmodder 2. They are giant robotic copies of Minecraft mobs summoned as bosses and in waves, like Terrors. Also like Terrors, multiple models of a Mech can be summoned in successive waves, and each new mark will have more power. Unlike Terror Mobs, Mechs have special attacks that must be charged up but have devastating effects on use, and kamikaze attacks that activate one turn after death. Turrets Turrets are superpowerful cylindrical machines that have a large amount of power, yet are only designed to attack one being. Because of this special power, Turrets are designed to specifically combat the person they're assigned to fight, although they can attack secondary targets if necessary. Turrets are usually employed to take care of powerful oddballs that could otherwise be a threat to a godmodder, such as Chuck Norris. Any godmodder can summon a Turret and have it be suitably deadly with enough firepower to kill anyone or anything that gets across it, but the power level of a godmodder determines how many Turrets they can summon. A low-level godmodder will only be able to summon a couple, but one such as the Godmodder can automate the process with a production line that makes tens of thousands. Turrets are known to upgrade into Turret Tanks as the last line of defense for a godmodder. They can only be destroyed by exceedingly powerful beings such as the Secret of the Void. Wayback Machine The Wayback Machine is a complex machine disguised as a dirt block that is used in the event that a godmodder fights two battles with the same set of enemies. Using the Wayback Machine, they can warp time and reach into the past, pulling enemies from the first war and resummoning them in the current one under their side, regardless of previous alignment. Only a few high-level godmodders have ever utilized the machine, with the Godmodder being one of them. Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Concept